


[AVG3|奇異鐵]不正常迷戀

by lahorrorday



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahorrorday/pseuds/lahorrorday
Summary: #總之又是一堆私設#沒看過奇異博士的漫畫#我只認識一隻緬因貓





	[AVG3|奇異鐵]不正常迷戀

**Author's Note:**

> #總之又是一堆私設  
> #沒看過奇異博士的漫畫  
> #我只認識一隻緬因貓

故事是怎麼開始的？不，別再提他們在遙遠的星球上那段慘烈的記憶，儘管那是少數地球人才會有的經歷，不管怎麼說，對於東尼史塔克、對於史蒂芬史傳奇，都是不可抹滅的痛苦回憶與抉擇，所以就讓痛苦的過去，迎接新的未來。

 

但故事一開始確實要從以前說起，古老的童話或是故事總是從很久以前說起，只是他的故事不必從幾百年前或是用遙遠遙遠的以前來做開端，只需用大概在三十幾年前時來做陳腔濫調的開頭，讓自己稍微回憶一下那段已經變得相當模糊的時光。

 

他曾經有一段日子很熱衷養寵物，魚、狗、貓咪，那些不能陪他聊天可能也聽不懂他說話的動物們是他在成長階段中不可或缺的同伴，雖然在被發現過於沈迷後都被長輩殘忍去除 _（不，史蒂芬，你得好好讀書，你的時間不是用來浪費在這些廢物上面！）_ ，導致他再也不養任何動物，可他還是挺懷念那段時光。

 

毛絨絨、擁抱時溫暖的觸感，這都是他所需要的，而他在他養的動物上汲取他的需求，安全感曾經是那麼得來不易，在他被書本、無窮無盡的知識壓榨的剩餘一點空閑時間裡，小史蒂芬史傳奇就是和他的寵物們待在一塊，享受著一小段平靜時光。

 

他養過陪伴他最長時間的，便是那隻越長越大的緬因貓。他記得他躺在緬因貓上溫暖的觸感、也記得緬因貓玩鬧時壓在身上的重量，但他不記得那隻緬因貓的名字了。

 

也許是他從未給牠取名，或許是自己年紀尚小，胡亂叫的一些常見的名字。成長以後再回想起來，史蒂芬認為任何名字都無法代表那段和緬因貓相處的日子。

 

他的緬因貓喜歡在太陽高掛的下午慵懶躺在窗台旁伸展全身懶骨頭，那不容易，他居住在長年陰濕的地區，一年看見太陽的次數少之又少，在其他時間牠則睜著又大又圓的棕色眼眸好奇探索著圍困牠的方寸之地，東嗅嗅、西蹭蹭，搖晃著牠又大又蓬的尾巴，留下到訪的足跡。

 

每當換季的時候，從緬因貓上脫落下的貓毛總是讓他過敏，他的衣服上面沾滿長貓毛，還一直被詢問是不是交了小女朋友，讓他不由得對於自己同學的智商感到存疑。 _（不，你不能這麼不體面地去上學！史蒂芬，我是怎麼教你的！）_

 

他也發現當他吃甜食時，他的貓咪總會聞香而來，乖乖巧巧地坐在離他最近的地方，盯著他手中的甜食（不管是甜甜圈還是糖果）目不轉睛地看，可牠那條膨鬆的大尾巴會焦躁的捶打地板，在他快要吃完時又把一隻手搭在他的腿上，面目無辜仰著頭祈求甜食。

 

喔，他那顆因為還年幼尚未被敲打磨礪的內心就會妥協、每一次！原本不愛吃的甜食都會因為他想要逗弄他求而不得的乖巧貓咪而被他吃的津津有味，最後不敵眼神攻勢下餵了一點給已經變得很大隻的貓咪。

 

他的貓咪，他曾經以為牠可以陪他度過難熬的童年，可以永遠聽他訴苦、可以永遠善解人意地陪在他身旁，卻沒想到他的過於沈溺讓原本就對養寵物不同意的父母更加有意見。

 

不論再優秀的成績都無法滿足父母對於外人稱讚所獲得的虛榮感，所以他更加努力、更加讓自己優秀得可以對事物予取予求，但這樣無法滿足父母，他們把所有假設會影響到小史蒂芬學習的因素去除，逼得他得心無旁騖在學業與知識的汲取上。

 

所以囉，之後隨著時間的變化，小史蒂芬最終長成大家所熟悉的那個史蒂芬史傳奇。

 

——

 

「所以你的意思是，你還想養一隻緬因貓來滿足你童年的遺憾？」聽完睡前故事，東尼顯得昏昏欲睡，這個故事明顯地讓他興起睡意，但也有可能是方才的睡前運動讓他體力耗盡，還得聽某人心血來潮的講古，要不是史蒂芬伺候他很滿意，他早就不給面子呼呼大睡了。

 

「我的意思是，就算是我，也會有一些不為人知的小愛好，你確定你不分享你的嗎？」史傳奇享受著東尼的鬍子扎在胸口上的感受，東尼的頭髮軟軟攤在他的鎖骨上，東尼將自己的重量整個壓在他身上，明明充滿黏膩、汗水還有一點腥羶味，史傳奇卻完全不想推開，盡情享受激情後的餘韻。

 

「我可沒什麼不為人知的，你若想知道，在網上找一下，絕對不花什麼時間就讓你清楚我的所有愛好。」

 

「我剛剛說的這件事，你絕對無法在網路上找到它被描寫在任何屬於我的檔案上。」

 

「那有什麼困難？星期五，把剛剛說的那個故事加上去！」

 

「好的，老闆，已經更改史傳奇醫師的個人維基檔案。」

 

現任鋼鐵人、慈善家、企業家，前任花花公子，最近還給自己加了一個『奇異博士的男友』稱號的東尼史塔克，下巴抵著他的胸膛，仰頭看著他，笑得如同他那天從自己手裡拿過甜甜圈般甜蜜，臉上滿是歲月刻畫下的痕跡，他卻愛那些旁人避之唯恐不及的傷痕，完整的，沒有一絲掩飾的東尼史塔克。

 

嗯，他當然更愛在他懷裡毫無『掩飾』的模樣。

 

 史傳奇看著在他身上試圖再次挑起第二次情慾的東尼，他不安份地將細碎的吻落在他的胸膛，像個小貓一樣帶著輕微刺刺的舔拭，好吧好吧，標準的東尼史塔克式轉移話題。

 

當他幾乎快忘了這事時，一個月黑風高的夜晚，他正在紐約至聖所修研心靈，不速之客突然來訪。

 

「喵，主人，你願意收留我嗎？」不知道怎麼回事，給自己弄了貓耳朵和尾巴的鋼鐵人，正躺在沙發上懶洋洋的盯著他。

 

他可以用古一的名字發誓，那對貓耳朵和正在擺動的澎鬆尾巴絕對是真的！

 

老天！

 


End file.
